Imperfect Souls
by Georgiebrowneyes
Summary: An unexpected run in between Georgie and Johnny will intertwine their lives in ways neither were ready for or wanted. Determined to make the best out of the situation and keep her safe, Johnny will face the difficult task of gaining her trust while she must deal with the fallout of her decision when her family and friends demand answers she can't give them.


**Disclaimer:** _I do not own GH or the characters._

_A/N: Some history is changed for this storyline. It should come together as you read but feel free to ask if any questions. Just know that Johnny never met Lulu before his first night in PC where he crossed paths with Georgie. Also, Diego is still alive at this point as well as Cooper and Logan being in PC. The whole sex bet never occurred either.…..hope you like the first chapter. All reviews & comments greatly appreciated!_

Chapter One

**November 2006**

What a mess! And the worst part was she had no clue how she came to be caught up in the middle of the nightmare currently playing out around her. For as long as she could remember she'd followed the rules, been the perfect daughter, and tried her hardest to stay away from trouble. Now one single bad decision threatened to alter her future, forcing her to take a path she could not have imagined in her wildest dreams.

Startled by a fist slamming down on the desk, she fought to control the thoughts running rampant through her brain. Instead she focused in on the conversation swiftly turning into an all and all argument.

"How in the hell could you be so reckless? You screwed up royally tonight, you know that, right? There's not going to be an easy fix to this damn situation!"

"Would you shut up? I understand I messed up, okay! I had no choice!"

Anthony Zacchara snorted in contempt. "Well, feel free to explain exactly how you are planning on fixing this, Johnny Boy. Did it occur to you that bringing_ her_," his dark, menacing eyes narrowed in on the silent young woman, "here might be the worst mistake you made tonight?"

Johnny darted a quick glance at the young woman who he'd basically kidnapped after realizing she'd witnessed him shooting a rival family's worker when he'd tried to get the jump on him. Shock and fear had kept her mute on the crazy drive back to Crimson Point, but he could see the fear shining bright in her wide eyes. Blocking his father's glare, Johnny stepped in front of her. "Look, no matter how much you wish I was more like you, I'm not. I only protected myself after being attacked but we both know the police won't believe that."

Anthony flung his arms out in exasperation. "Especially since you so stupidly lead the only witness back to our fucking house!"

"What else could I do?" Johnny yelled back. "Her only mistake was in walking on those damn docks at the wrong time."

Trevor stood, clearing his throat, and stepped between the father and son. Letting them scream and hurl accusations wasn't going to solve the major problem they now faced. Shrewd, intellectual eyes locked on scared brown orbs before he sighed and looked away. "Calm down. As it is we have two options because we all know the Port Charles police department will eventually get a clue leading them back to you, John, after they exhaust themselves questioning Corinthos and Morgan."

Johnny ran a hand through his already disheveled dark hair. "What options are you talking about?"

"If you're certain nothing at the scene will lead back to you, John, your only worry is the girl talking."

Her jaw dropped, hoping she was misunderstanding the veiled reference.

"Not gonna happen, Trevor!" Johnny darkly hissed. The idea the attorney could hint at killing the terrified young woman right in front of her sickened him. He wasn't about to let her lose her life just because he'd messed up.

Trevor smirked. He hadn't believed for a second the younger Zacchara would allow her blood to stain his hands. He shifted his focus back to the stranger. While something about her seemed to scream innocent and naïve at first look, he could see the dawning horror on her face. "What's your name, sweetheart?"

"It doesn't matter because I'm not agreeing to what you are thinking," she defiantly retorted.

"Hmm, kitten has a sharp tongue," Anthony chuckled but was surprised by the first words she uttered. He'd expected whining and pleading. "Do you know who we are, girlie? My son severely limited your options along with his."

"You aren't helping," Trevor snapped at his boss.

"Why? It's not like I'm going to trust Ric Lansing's father either."

All three men exchanged speculative looks. Her knowledge of his son only made her more dangerous. It meant she knew more about them right now than they did her.

Johnny carefully approached the couch where she was sitting, maintaining eye contact the entire time. The defiant words and outward appearance of bravery didn't quiet conceal the fear she fought so hard to keep hidden. And it had only multiplied in her dark eyes since he'd forcibly dragged her from the docks. "I'm trying my best to figure out a way to fix this but you gotta cooperate too. Do us both a favor. Don't antagonize either of them, okay."

Letting out a long breath she frowned. All the false bravado wasn't going to get her out of this mess. Relenting, she softly answered the earlier question, "Georgie."

Trevor shoved Anthony out of his way and stared at her with his lips curling upward. "Georgianna Jones. You're one of the girls the police commission adopted? Your biological father is a WSB agent, correct?"

"Yes. Now do you see why what you are thinking won't work?"

He lifted an eyebrow. "Why wouldn't it? You befriended Lorenzo Alcazar's son after he was released from prison for stalking you and your friends and then kidnapping you at gun point. You have a history of liking bad boys," he pointed out.

"This just might work," Anthony murmured after hearing all her connections in Port Charles.

"If Ric kept you so well informed you should know that I learned my lesson about trusting people connected to the mob," she tossed back while crossing her arms.

"As John's wife Diego wouldn't be able to continue harassing you, Miss Jones."

"I'd rather deal with that problem another way." She motioned toward the man who had turned her nice little boring existence upside down. "Help me out here! This is ridiculous to even contemplate!"

John sadly shook his head. The only other choices involved killing her or going to prison, and both possibilities were not acceptable. "It's the only way, Georgie."

"No! Absolutely not!"

Anthony crashed his fist onto the desk again, gaining everyone's attention. Georgie swallowed at the sinister gleam in his eyes. "Let me simplify things for you, my dear. Either you marry Johnny and keep your mouth shut about what you witnessed tonight or I will kill you. Unlike my son I can give the order without a second thought." He held up a hand to stop Johnny when he opened his mouth. "Convince her, Johnny, because I won't take the chance on you being convicted if they manage to build a case against you. You have half an hour to make her see reason."

Georgie buried her face in trembling hands after the door slammed, leaving her alone with the mob prince who looked just as stunned by the turn of events. This wasn't supposed to happen! All she'd been doing was walking home from work. Taking the small detour on the pier shouldn't cost her life as she knew it!

Guilt left a sour taste in his mouth after hearing her choke back a sob. Johnny hated being a Zacchara and all the danger of the life he was trapped in. Now to make matters worse he was ruining the life of the petite brunette to save his own ass. He sighed before sitting beside her, wincing when she immediately scooted father to the other side.

"I really am sorry."

"For what? Murdering Marco or doing so in front of me?"

"He shot at me first. Of course I returned fire, Georgie. Otherwise this wouldn't be an issue because I'd be the one dead. It's not like I planned to kill someone my first trip into your town." He paused when her words sank in. "You knew him?"

"Of course I did. He came into the diner I work at almost daily." Swiping her wet cheeks Georgie finally looked at him pleadingly. "This won't work! You know it won't! We don't even know each other, Johnny! You have to talk to your father and reason with him. Please!"

He reached out to touch her arm, attempting to reassure her somehow, but froze when she recoiled. Dropping his hand he groaned. "My father's ruthless. He meant every word he said. I can't apologize enough for getting you caught up in this freaking mess but the only way you'll walk away from it is to stop fighting us every step of the way, Georgie. It won't need to last very long, just until I'm sure I'll not be charged or investigated."

"Are you ignorant or just delusional? There's no statute of limitation on a murder charge! What if the case stays open, Johnny? And even if I would agree my family isn't going to cheerful accept this sudden marriage to the son of a mob boss! Did you pay attention when Lansing talked about my parents?"

"Stop thinking of things we can't control. Answer me this…do you want to die? Because it sure looks and sounds that way to me right now. Don't give my father a reason to doubt you will go through with this."

Biting her lip, she shook her head. "There's no other way?" she whispered weakly.

"No."

Her face fell, the bleakness of the situation finally hitting her. "You win. Happy now? I'll destroy my life if your nutty father leaves me alone."

The air in his lungs whooshed out as relief and gratitude washed over him. "Georgie, you won't regret this. I'll make it up to you somehow, I promise."

"I don't think you can."

Grasping her arm he froze at the small whimper of pain that escaped from her lips. "Oh my God! I hurt you earlier!"

Cradling her tender forearm her eyes dropped. "No. I'm fine."

"Let me see."

Georgie jumped to her feet, careful to stay out of arm's reach. "Not necessary. It's an old bruise, almost healed."

His eyes narrowed. The lie sounded convincing but she gave a small tell he was certain she wasn't consciously aware of. Before he could call her out on the fib the door to the office opened.

Trevor smiled. John would be much more anxious if the young woman had still been stubbornly refusing. "I need some information about you for the paperwork, Miss Jones. Your date of birth?"

"March 7, 1988."

"You're only eighteen?"

Georgie smirked at their shock. "Uh huh."

"I thought Ric mentioned you've been married before, or was that your sister. Maybe I misheard."

"Nope, it was me. Don't worry. The divorce was finalized in September." When Johnny choked she sent him a fake smile. "See why my family isn't going to take this very well?"

"Why did you get married so young?" Anthony piped up curiously. "You don't have a crying brat at home, do you?"

Fire leapt into her eyes. "None of your concern and no, I don't have any children."

Intrigued by the information slowly be shared, he scratched his white hair. "Who was you married to?"

"Does it matter?"

"You are acquainted with two other families from our world, Miss Jones. Humor us."

Wearily dropping back onto the couch she tried to control her rising exasperation. "Dillon Quartermaine."

"My, my, you have connections to most of the big families in Port Charles, don't you?"

Johnny scowled at his father. The old man was way too happy about the turn of events now that he knew more of Georgie's past, a telltale sign he was up to something. His attention shifted. The fact she was dealing with things as well as she was continued to surprised him. He just prayed his actions didn't end up harming Georgie in the long run.

"The jet will be fueled and prepared for takeoff within the next hour. It will deliver you to Vegas. I've arranged for you stay for two days so it looks more believable it was a spur of the moment decision on both your parts."

"I can't just take off for two days! I have work and finals this week!"

"PCU will be more than willing to allow you to make up the missed exams, I assure you. The Zacchara name guarantees they'll be more than accommodating."

She muttered something none of them could make out before dragging a hand through her shoulder length tresses. "Am I supposed to let my family wonder where I am during this god awful sham of a trip?"

Anthony snickered. Kitty definitely possessed a sharp tongue with a healthy dose of sarcasm. To be so young she didn't cower or break under the pressure. Oh he could see the fear but she contained it better than most. "You can text them from the plane and give them an excuse for the absence. I'll also make arrangements for a penthouse for you two. It will be waiting when you return."

The door opened, letting one of their many staff into the room. He quickly handed Anthony some papers before disappearing just as suddenly.

Reading through a brief synopsis of Georgianna Jones's past Anthony felt his lips curving upward. The air of goodness surrounding her only partially described his son's soon to be wife. She had triumphed over many challenging obstacles from her past. Confident she would be able to withstand the pressure of the upcoming charade calmed his own fears. Losing Johnny wasn't an option. He'd have killed her before risking his freedom but now her death wasn't necessary. In fact, he respected many of the attributes she possessed.

"Does Alcazar still blame you for his niece's death?" he asked after reading about the incident.

Georgie flinched at the reminder of one of the worst nights of her life. Guilt still consumed her. "Not anymore."

"Do you have guards in mind?" Johnny asked his father. Everything he heard about her relationship with the South American arms dealers sounded complicated. Then adding in her knowing employees of Corinthos/Morgan only illustrated how messy things could become if issues popped up.

"Guards? Uh uh. I don't want or need someone following me around."

"Georgie, this is non-negotiable. You saw firsthand tonight how being a Zacchara can create problems."

"I'm not a Zacchara."

"You will be."

"Only on paper. And the people you are worried about targeting me would never hurt me. Sonny's egotistical but Jason would never let him harm me because I'm friends with Spinelli and his past with my cousin. Let alone my father, aunt, uncle, and god father are WSB agents and Mac's the commissioner. And Lorenzo's had plenty of opportunities to seek revenge if he was going to for my part in Sage's death."

"I won't change my mind on this."

Crossing her arms over her chest she glared at him. "Where were your guards tonight? Maybe if they'd been present we wouldn't be in this nightmare. Maybe you should think about your own safety and leave me alone."

Trevor bit back a laugh at John's taken back look. Normally no one questioned the Zacchara heir. It appeared those days were at an end. After peaking at his watch he cleared his throat. "You'll need to leave soon."

Georgie felt her heart start to pound frantically. Up until this moment she'd still held out hope something would change, freeing her from the noose tightening around her neck. Marrying a virtual stranger, especially considering Mac would want to have her committed or disown her when he heard who her new husband was, changed her outlook on the future. Catching the concerned way Johnny watched her, she pushed all the overwhelming emotions swirling inside her down before the urge to cry won out. Falling apart now wouldn't accomplish anything except for showing weakness.

*********GBE********

Pacing the length of the luxurious cabin of the jet Johnny muttered obscenities under his breath. Tension coiled in his muscles, making it so he couldn't stand to sit in one place for more than a few seconds. Once they arrived at the private airstrip Georgie's brave mask had crumbled. The anguish and fear she tried so hard to hide burst to the surface. Glimpsing the turmoil in her large dark brown eyes almost did him in. He hated this lifestyle, had sworn to never drag another unsuspecting soul in it.

His eyes strayed back to the only other passenger. She looked so young and innocent curled up in the chair asleep. Then again she was young. Five years younger than him in fact. Hell, she'd still be in high school if not for being so damn smart she'd skipped a grade. The in depth background check his father handed him before they'd boarded revealed there was way more to Georgie than he'd assumed. A lot more. Thanks to him her life was taking another turn, one she couldn't possibly begin to understand or prepare for. No way was her family and friends going to be happy when she returned in a few days married to the heir of a criminal empire.

Tempted to grab one of the many bottles of alcohol stocked in the cabinets he shook his head disgustedly. Getting shit faced drunk might help ease some of his guilt but it wouldn't solve anything in the grand scheme of things. It might even freak her out more than she already was if she woke up to see him drowning his sorrows in whiskey.

Hopefully this charade would be ended soon and she could reach for the future she dreamed off. Being Mrs. John Zacchara was a sad joke for the brown eyed beauty. His stomach rolled. Wife. In less than a few hours Johnny would be married to one of the most gorgeous woman to grace his presence. Just his luck she loathed him, not that he blamed her. Vowing to protect her and do his best to make her as happy as she'd allow was the only thing he could do for her at this point. Meaning his father would need reined in. The old man's unrestrained glee when he saw them off only proved he bore close watching. No way in hell did she need to be pulled further into their way of living. Unfortunately Georgie sparked Anthony's interest for some reason, and that was never a good thing either.


End file.
